An Angelotal Story
by Aquawings
Summary: OKAY SO! Angel and Total go on a killing spree. Yes, Justin Bieber dies. Warning: Contains violence, and gruesome descriptions of the death of J Bievs. Not suitable for young audiences or people who like the Beaver  Justin  Me and syd have sick minds.


**OKAY PEOPLE! Hey! How's it going. It's me Aqua. I know I know, you love, you miss me, you want me to sign your foot. I gettit. So fair warning, I've been procrastinating like hell lately. I'm almost graduating so it's really hectic for me. Also I'm gone on a grad trip too. I turned 14 yesterday and it was really great. Sydnerella, my bestest friend, stayed up to wish me happy birthday. I won't have time to upload anything between these weeks. But... I've got an entire summer ;) I realize in Camp Disaster I sound like some stuck-up writer... I'm NOT like that. I'm actually very laid back. **

**So Sydnerella's fanfic account is like my parody account. I write a whole bunch of random crap with her. It's fun, it's comedic relief, and it helps me concentrate. I love that girl. Anyways, if you read her stories and review, I'll love you for life, because she doesn't get enough praise for our insane stories. I figured, if I update this, more people would see it :P So it's a story me and her wrote... Again. And as always, it involves the death of Justin Bieber :) Please read, and not only review here, but review on Sydnerella's story .net/u/2938045/sydnerella - that's her profile. Come on guys, its just a little click. She's hilarious btw. Expecially her profile**

**OKAY! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>One sunny mid-afternoon day, Angel and Total where sitting in Angels room playing with dollies.<p>

'"And so this dolly is going to marry this dolly," said Angel, holding a hand out. She placed the two dolls together like they were hugging.

"Where should they have a wedding?" asked Total  
>"they can get married outside!" said Angel<p>

"Hey! Angel, Total, where do you think you're going?" Max, the ever protective flock leader, asked.

"Don't worry Maxie, we're just going to go around the neighbourhood.' Angel said. Angel used her mind control powers on Max. "I mean, where do you think you are going without this money. Here. Take some." Max said, roboticly, holding out her wallet

"Thank you Max. We shall return soon. Please have dinner ready for us, we may be hungry after our adventure. But seriously, let Iggy cook. I do not wish to come home to a burning house." Total said

Angel and Total skipped away.

"ZOMG! Hi Angel do you want to go to the mall? ZOMG we totally should it would be soo much fun we could buy shoes and dresses and makeup and OMG we could meet cute boys an-"

"Sure Nudge." said Total. Because thats who it was who was talking. Nudge. No duh

_Total are you thinking what I'm thinking? There are tons of people in the mall. We could get them to play with us! Maybe ring around the rosie!_ Said Angel, speaking telepathicly to Total.

Angel, Total, and Nudge flew the to the Hillcrest Mall. Nudge wanted to look at clothing, but Angel and Total refused. They agreed to go their seperate ways, and meet back at the mall entrance.

And so Angel and Total skipped away from Nudge, and into the middle of the mall.

"Hey Total, look! a candy store!"

"My my, so it would seem. Let's go in. I'm craving some pop rocks myself. Such a big explosion of taste. And those little coca cola gummies? They pack a nice punch." said Total

"Lets go get some!" said Angel.

When they got to the candy store, however, they saw…

* * *

><p><strong>A: So dear readers, I have sincerely missed talking with you guys. And having my insane arguments with the Igster. Truth is, I love his guts. He's amazing. And I really need to introduce him into Stardazed soon. And I need to get around to completing my half finished chapters -.-<strong>

**I: HEY GUYS! I cannot tell you how relieved I am to be back with Aqua. I swear that Sydnerella chick is CRAZY. She tried to feed me Panda Bear meat. Where the hell did she get PANDA BEAR MEAT? **

**A: Yah, as unfortunate as that is, my best friend is insane... She has an amazing Q&A on her profile though. I've missed you Iggy, btw. **

**I: I've missed you too. As crazy as you are, at least you love me. Sydnerella is all kinds of evil. I can't believe I never appreciated you before. **

**A: Shh... It's okay. I'm here. Have a cookie *hands cookie***

**I: Thanks. I think somebody should report her to the popo or something. That girl makes me wet my bed at night...**

**A: Uhm Iggy? We're still live...**

**I: Oh crap! I do not wet my pants!**

**A: Yah and you _aren't _obsessed with Nicholas Sparks movies -.-**

**S: OMG! IGGY! You're so kind! I can't believe you called me insane. I love you too Iggy**

**A: Erm. I feel as if I'm intruding on a private moment here. Btw, Iggy got conned into getting a bowl cut by my friend DarkArtifact.**

**C: Hey! I'm Catlyn. Better known as DarkArtifact, Iggy's personal hair stylist. And yes I did give him a bowl cut, and monocle. **

**A: Okeey... I feel crowded... **

**I+S+C: R&R FOR THE AMAZINGNESS OF THIS CHAPTER.**


End file.
